Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a touch display panel.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technologies, more and more electronic products require touch displays to interact with users, wherein capacitive touch displays are widely used in the display panel of the electronic devices due to characteristics of lightweight and high sensitivity.
In a traditional touch display panel the sensing wires for touch control and the driving wires are usually arranged outside the liquid crystal cell. For such structure of the touch display panel, the corresponding sensing wires and driving wires should be formed by performing etching process on the touch-control metal layer mounted outside the liquid crystal cell after the cell is formed by assembling an array substrate and a color-filter substrate together. Such manufacturing process is more complicated and the production cost is high.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a manufacturing method of a touch display panel to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.